


【铁虫】授翻What happens in Vegas…

by Bimi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimi/pseuds/Bimi
Summary: 在拉斯维加斯的一个男孩之夜，Peter偷偷地喝了几杯酒，还喝得烂醉如泥。为了给男孩上一课，他们决定弄一个假结婚来吓唬他。Tony迫不及待地等待着男孩在酒店房间里醒来，以为自己跟他48岁的导师结婚时惊慌失措的反应。但是，恶作剧似乎并没有按着计划的方向走……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What happens in Vegas…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215701) by [Arethereanydamnusernamesleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft). 



“好吧，先生们，剩下的周末就留给你们了。” Pepper一边说，一边把文件收进公文包。

Pepper环顾四周，没有得到预期的活跃气氛让她有些疑惑。“现在这里真的很安静，就你们四个吗？”

“是的，”Clint坐在沙发上说，他正漫不经心地从一扇开着的窗户向外射箭。

“Wanda和Vision去度假了， Nat在执行任务，Banner在布拉格做研究，Cap和Sam在华盛顿对着政客们亮出洁白的牙齿来为Fury获得更多的支持。”Tony补充道。

Pepper环顾了一下房间。当Clint的箭不知道落在哪个地方的时候，Tony正在早餐吧上修理他盔甲的一只发出火花的手，这只机械手还试图飞离他。而房间的另一边，Peter正试图把Thor彻底地包成茧，看看他能否挣脱蜘蛛网——雷神被包在一层层白色的蛛网中倒挂着，努力地试图挣脱出来。

“他们离开之前没有帮你们叫个保姆吗？” Pepper翻了翻眼睛。

“嘿，我讨厌你在暗示着我们都不是负责任的成年人，”Clint看着 Pepper说，又放了另一支箭。

一会儿，外面传来了一种金属的叮当声。“Umm，你把车停在哪儿了？”

Pepper发出咆哮的声音，“我会把账单寄给你的！”她抓起她的包，威胁地说，最后无奈地摇了摇头走了。

***

“Guys，你们不觉得现在正有一个大好机会吗？”过了一会儿，Tony一边说，一边试图把紧抓着早餐吧台的机械手扯下来。

“你是说现在所有的大人都走了？你在暗示什么？一个男孩周末？”

“Why not？我们可以称它为Peter迟来的官方欢迎会。”Tony耸了耸肩说。

“Veeegggaassss！”Clint激动地欢呼起来。

Peter跳过来，看看Clint，又看看Tony。“可以吗？我从没去过拉斯维加斯！”男孩睁着他的小狗眼睛期待地问。

“Hell, why not？十分钟后在停机坪见。去收拾一下过夜的行李。”被男孩可爱的小狗眼神攻击地毫无招架之力的Tony大声宣布着。

“噢耶！！”Peter兴奋地叫了起来，转身走出了房间。Clint也从沙发后面跳了过去，朝自己的房间走去。”

“Friday，给我订一间平时的套间，再给这些人订三间房，”Tony一边朝他的房间走去一边吩咐道。

“等等我！！”Thor在天花板上倒挂着荡来荡去地喊着。当他在徒劳中挣扎时，在他下面那只被遗弃的金属手臂缓慢地穿过地板，手指在抛光的地面上滑动，坚定地朝着自由的方向前进。

（哈哈哈，这只金属手臂让我想起了周星驰那部《百变星君》里的人体手）

***

“哇！看看这里！”Peter在凯撒宫殿的大厅里转来转去地惊呼着。

“嗯，这是对庸俗的敬意，”Tony翻了翻眼睛，一旁的 Clint点头同意。

“我想我母亲曾经有过一间类似这样装饰的避暑别墅，”Thor在他们经过时观察道，一队侍者、助理和阿谀奉承的经理冲过来迎接他们。

“好了，十五分钟后在这里碰面，我们一起去吃饭，然后出去找点乐子，喝喝酒……”Tony建议道。

“呃……”Clint打断了他，他指着Peter，“我后来才发现这个计划有一个缺陷。”

“Oh，shit！为什么我们没有早点想到呢?”

“什么？”Peter歪着脑袋疑惑地看着他们。

“21岁以下的人不能呆在内华达州的游戏室或酒吧里，”Tony懊恼地解释道。

“No problem， guys! 我有身份证！”Peter在皮夹里翻来翻去，掏出了一张驾驶执照。

“你甚至不会开车！”Clint说着把它从他手里拿过来。“这似乎是个不错的办法。”

Tony把驾照从Clint的手指上抽了出来，看着Peter问：“你从哪弄来的？”

“是我和 Ned 做的…看，我是21岁的…”他指着出生日期说。

“好吧，它应该行得通——除了你的外表，神盾局没有公布过你的年龄和其他信息在报纸上，所以他们应该不会怀疑。但你不能赌博，也不能喝酒。”Tony眯起眼睛警告着。

“Aww, come on Tony! 我在拉斯维加斯！”

“你要么同意，要么我们把你送到酒店托儿所和其他孩子一起玩去。你会喜欢波波池的。”Tony威胁地挑挑眉。

“好吧，”Peter失落地应着，耷拉着脑袋向电梯走去。

“我第一次去拉斯维加斯是在17岁，我因为把假钞塞进脱衣舞娘的丁字裤里而被捕。”Clint在Tony旁边小声地说着。

“我16岁…我在轮盘赌上输了十万，然后还吐了出来。Happy days~”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“我年轻的朋友为什么这么沮丧？”他们在等Tony和Clint下来碰面时，Thor问Peter。

“在这个愚蠢的地方，我已经够年龄去结婚或参军了，却不够年纪去喝酒，太不可理喻了。”Peter忿忿不平地鼓着腮帮子，活脱脱像一只委屈的小狗。

“的确，”Thor点点头。

“你们阿斯加德几岁能喝酒？”Peter突然转过头好奇地看着Thor。  
.  
“当你能拿起一个杯子的时候， my friend…给你，”Thor递给他一个雕刻精美的瓶子，“来，在你的饮料里加点这个。这是我们的秘密，你要非常小心，这个东西后劲很大。”

“Oh Thor, you’re the best, Man！”

“不让一个战士在战斗结束后喝酒是对他的侮辱！而你，我的朋友，已经多次光荣地为我们战斗过了！”

“太感谢了，Man。我欠你一个人情，”男孩说得很快，当他们看到Tony和Clint走过来时，他迅速把瓶子藏起来。

“Hey Kids，”Tony向他们招招手。

“让我们开始这个派对吧！”Clint笑得露出了一口白牙。

***

他们去了赌场，点了酒，然后递给Peter一杯可乐。Tony和Clint一起站在轮盘赌桌旁准备豪赌一番，而Thor则四处闲逛，脸上带着困惑的表情看着赌桌。

Peter加入了Tony和Clint的行列，当他们所有的注意力都集中在那个白色的小球上时，男孩偷偷地在可乐里倒进了一些Thor给他的酒。

他尝了一口，味道很好，就像蜂蜜一样，使他的可乐更甜了。这令他有些惊讶。然后他喝第二杯饮料的时候又加了一些进去。

于是这一晚下来——Tony赢了一些钱，Clint输了差不多数目的钱，Thor发现了赌场会发光的老虎机，而Peter喝醉了。

大约一个小时后，Clint认命地举起了双手，“好吧，我不玩了，我没有筹码了，今晚幸运女神不眷顾我。我们去一些酒吧转转？有个叫Tiki的地方提供一些用纪念杯装的鸡尾酒，我想喝那个。”

“好啊，Thor和Peter在哪里？”Tony环顾了一下四周。

Clint也跟着在赌场看了一圈，说：“Thor还在把硬币送进老虎机里，但是Peter…我看不到他，他到底去哪了？”

十五分钟后，他们站在开始了水灯表演的喷泉池边，并找到了失踪的蜘蛛侠。

“老天他是怎么喝醉的？我整晚都在给他买可乐！”Tony气急败坏地指着Peter看向Clint，而醉鬼男孩则在喷泉里欢快地跳着舞，一边的保安们愤怒地对着他挥手，驱赶。

Clint无辜地举起手，“不知道，别看我！”

然后他们俩同时都转向了Thor，Thor心虚地移开了目光。

“Thor？！”

“不让一个值得尊敬的战士喝酒是可耻的！”Thor义正辞严地为自己辩护着。

Tony一手捂住脸懊恼地呻吟了一声。

“你给了他什么酒？你们阿斯加德的那些疯狂的东西？”Clint难以置信地问。

“只是一小瓶，我已经建议他小心使用了。”Thor不能理解他们这么紧张的反应。

“他现在看上去有很小心吗？！”Tony咆哮着，指着喷池里的Peter，他正试图跳过喷泉的中心，却被喷柱抛向空中并发出了响亮的欢笑声。

“Clint！”Peter向他们叫唤着，“进来，这太好玩了！Thor！Tony！”

Clint摇着头走过去挥手示意男孩过来，而Tony则把一大笔钞票塞进保安人员的手里。

他转过身，看到Peter正走近喷池的边缘，T恤衫被水浸透了，黏在他身上，透出肌肉匀称的身材。Tony皱着眉头伸出手来帮助那个小醉鬼。

“Mr. Shark！”Tony拉住他胳膊的时候，男孩突然叫了起来。当他意识到自己的发音不对时，就咯咯地笑了起来。

“Mr. Shark！Shark！跟我一起来，Mr. Shark，”Peter自顾自地叫着这个发错音的称呼。

“帮我一把，Thor，他力气很大！”Tony向Thor求救着，男孩正试图把他拖进水池。

Thor靠近他们，并一把把Peter从水里捞出来放到地上，男孩哇哇地挣扎着。

“我们要拿他怎么办？”Clint看着这个浑身湿透的男孩问。

“我们需要给他换个衣服，”Tony说。

“那个人的衣服不错——他穿着漂亮的战士服，” Thor指着旁边，看热闹不嫌事大地给他们建议。一点都不对Peter现在所处的状态心存愧疚。

Tony顺着他指的方向看过去，看到了一位身穿百夫长服装的塞萨尔宫工作人员。

Clint笑着点了点头，瞥了Tony一眼，“这孩子活该。”

“Hey, Big Guy ，如果你现在把你身上那套服装给我，我就给你一千美元，”Tony大声对他说。

“真的吗？立刻给你！”一个兴奋的回答传回来。

***

“This is so cool, Man！”Peter一边叫着，一边拿着塑料剑在大厅里蹦蹦跳跳。一旁的保安很紧张，但碍于他是 Stark’s VIP的一员才不敢上前阻拦。

“完全不知悔改，”Clint坐在沙发上看着耍酒疯的男孩无奈地摇了摇头。

“如果你现在不让他跟Thor拿着凯撒宫的高尔夫伞在乱耍，他可能会比较有惩罚感。”Tony抬手头疼地揉揉了太阳穴。

“哎，我最好喝点酒冷静一下，”Tony把杯子递给Clint，“我有预感，那个阿斯加德酒需要一段时间才能消耗掉，我想我得喝个酩酊大醉，眼不见为净。”

“他明天早上会为宿醉付出代价的。”Clint盯着Peter，男孩刚完成了一个完美的后空翻来躲避Thor的伞刺。

“我甚至不认为他会…我们这些老家伙就会。我在18岁的时候，喝醉了第二天早上醒来可以立刻去跑步。而且Spidy-Boy有超强的康复能力，这很可能在他醒来之前就把他治好了。”

“他需要受点教训……”

“你在打什么小九九？”Tony疑惑地挑挑眉。

“一个恶作剧…”Clint阴阴嘴地笑着。

“说来听听！”Tony一口把酒喝光，看着Peter在接待椅上跳来跳去，挥舞着从Thor那里抢来的雨伞，而Thor则试图哄他下来。

“在拉斯维加斯喝醉后最大的风险是什么？”

“在轮盘赌上输精光？这孩子没钱赌，”Tony指出。

“还有呢？”Clint继续诱导着。

“和一个模仿猫王的妓女结婚？”

“对，就是这个！”

“我不会让他和妓女结婚的，”Tony皱起眉头，伸手把Clint的酒拿过来，喝了一口。

“不！”Clint解释，“他会跟你结婚！”

“What？！”

“我们不是真的‘结婚’，”Clint用手在空中比划着，“一个毫无意义的‘承诺仪式’——它们几乎是完全一样的，你会得到照片和其他的一些东西。所以…如果我们告诉他这就是结婚，他怎么会知道区别？因为我敢打赌他什么都不记得，他醒来后会以为自己喝醉了然后在拉斯维加斯跟另一个男人结婚了。”

“你这个邪恶的天才。等等，为什么是我跟他结婚？那边的肌肉王子呢？是他给了他该死的‘疯狂果汁’！”

Clint指着Thor说：“从技术上讲，他是个外星人，虽然拉斯维加斯在婚姻上没什么神圣性可言，什么人都可以乱结一通，但我想他们还不至于承认地球人与外星人的婚姻关系。”Clint又指指自己，“或者重婚。那孩子很聪明，如果是我和Thor中的一个，他会很快意识到这是个恶作剧。另外，我不认为“你可以亲吻新郎”这一刻对你来说很困难。”

“你什么意思？”Tony不安地瞥了Clint一眼。

“我看到你看他的眼神…不仅仅是这几天，它不是一个导师该有的眼神——至少不应该盯着他的屁股看。”

“Damn，”被人拆穿的Tony低咒了一声，泄气地扶着他的额头，“我应该收敛点，我不想吓到那个孩子。”

“你是来真的？”Clint不敢相信。

Tony翻了个白眼，对这个问题不予回应。

“你能想象当你醒过来，发现自己跟Tony Stark结婚了会有多恐怖吗？”Clint继续说。

“嘿！我是一个很抢手的黄金单身汉好吗？不过对一个18岁的青少年来说…好吧…我明白你的意思了，”Tony叹了口气。

“是啊，真可惜这孩子是个直男，他有你喜欢的一切特质——他很聪明，年龄还不到你的一半，对你的英雄崇拜近乎宗教……”

“还有那个屁股…”Tony若有所思地插话，突然一盏灯被砸碎的声音引起了他们的注意。

“糟了，”Peter内疚地挥舞着他的剑，声音从房间的另一边传过来。

Tony头疼地站起来，拦住了带着怒意前来的酒店经理。

“把它记在我的账单上吧，我们需要一辆豪华轿车，这样我就能把他从这里弄出去……还有在车里放些香槟，”Tony边说边把几百美元的小费塞到酒店经理手里，“你能找个人来给我的主卧室布置一下吗？类似度蜜月，玫瑰花瓣之类的东西。我想你懂我的意思，我可能会带人回来。”他眨眨眼睛补充道。

“当然，先生，”经理恭敬地点点头，举止态度立刻改变了。

“Come on kids，我们去兜兜风吧！”Tony挥手示意他们。

“你觉得我们应该让他再多喝点香槟，以确保他的记忆更模糊些吗？”Clint在Tony耳边建议的时候，Peter跳了过来。

“好吧，既然他自己已经先违法了，那么他再去拿玻璃杯的时候，我们就不干涉了，”Tony喃喃地说，然后把十几岁的“百夫长”赶出了大厅。

“哇！加长豪华轿车！”男孩兴奋得喘不过气来。

“Well, it is your night，欢迎参加你的庆祝聚会。”

“Awww, I love you, Man. I really, really love you, Man！”Peter眯着神志不清的眼睛，脸上带着傻笑地笨拙地拥抱了Tony。“快看！”Peter又转回去看车身，“看它有多长！”

“这个会进展得很顺利的……”Clint挑起一边的嘴角在Tony的耳边说。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Peter是被床铺的移动弄醒的，他感到脑子里有一股闷响，嘴里像是有一种金属味。当他伸手去找水时，他终于感觉到了有些不对劲。

一只手臂在被单下搭着他的腰，温暖的大手抚在了他的臀部上。Peter本能地僵住了，他感到后背被人紧紧地贴住，脖子被一阵温暖的呼吸喷洒着，一双唇印在了他的肩膀上，胡子刺得他有些痒。男孩当机的大脑还没来得及作出反应，就听到了非常熟悉的声音。

“My beautiful husband现在感觉如何？”

是Tony的声音！Tony躺在了我的床上？啊…他一定是在做梦，对，这不可能是真的。

“我必须承认，唤醒你是一种乐趣，”梦里Tony的声音继续说，他的手离开了他的臀部，摸上他的手臂，一路来到他的手背上，跟他十指缠绕。这个梦也太棒了吧！Peter闭着眼睛心里暗想。

“我希望昨晚没有把你弄得太痛，它确实有点疯狂了。”

男孩感到他的胳膊被举起来向后拉，身子不得不随着动作侧过去。他张开眼睛，睫毛上下扇动了几下，他越来越清醒地看着Tony把他们缠绕在一起的手指贴在唇上，亲吻着他现在才发现的戒指——这枚戒指与Tony手上的戒指是一对的。

Peter皱着眉头，脑子里一片混乱。这真的是梦吗？如果这不是梦那究竟发生了什么？他现在在哪？他是怎么到这里来的？

Tony对他笑了笑，他的脸贴近他，Peter可以很清楚地看到他瞳孔里深褐色的细节。这对一个梦来说也太真实了吧？

“Husband？”Peter疑惑地问。

“Yeah，听起来很不错，不是吗？就像Peter Stark…还是说你想像昨晚说的那样—— Parker-Stark？不过Peter Parker-Stark似乎有点拗口，”Tony停顿了一下，心满意足地叹了口气。“昨天晚上你让我非常开心，不仅仅是在教堂…我爱你…嘿，你还好吗？宿醉？”

“我…我很好…我只是有一点混乱，呃，我只是需要去一下洗手间，”Peter拉开与Tony的距离，掀开被子。这么一掀，他才惊讶地发现被子底下的自己是赤裸着的。

“我，我的衣服呢？！”

“它们可能和我的一些一起丢在了门后，但我很确定我的领带和夹克没有从电梯里出来…你很猴急…”Tony露出一个不言而喻的坏笑。

“哦…哈哈…好吧，”男孩干笑着，从床上扯下了一张床单，把它裹在了下半身。“我要去…洗手间，”Peter丢下个借口后就飞快地朝门口走去，错过了Tony脸上困惑的表情。

来到豪华顶层套房的大厅，Peter停了下来环顾四周。门后确实有散落的衣服——一件白衬衫，一条黑裤子，一只鞋……但是为什么地板上会有一件看起来像罗马士兵服装的东西呢？Peter在腰带里发现了他的手机并把它拔了出来。

他的目光转到一把废弃的塑料剑上，突然昨晚的一些场景闪现出来——他向Thor挥动着剑，而Thor用雨伞大笑着回击他。天啊，他昨晚究竟喝了多少？！Thor给他的小瓶子酒并没有很多啊。

他又看了看四周，注意到一片狼藉。东西被打翻了，垫子散落一地，咖啡桌上沾着一些奇怪的液体。

一点金属红吸引了他的目光，他弯下腰去捡起来。那是一个撕开了的避孕套包装。突然像意识到了什么，男孩惊讶地回头看了看桌子。昨晚他真的和Tony做爱了？！

他再往前走一点，走到阳台的门口，经过一张矮桌时停了下来。上面随意地摊着一些A4大小的照片，最上面的那张让他呼吸一滞——他和Tony站在一个花拱门下，上面闪烁着霓虹灯，写着“拉斯维加斯同性恋教堂”。

在他们身后，Peter可以看到Thor和Clint在欢呼，还有一个看起来很像猫王的人，但这些都不是吸引他的地方。让他开始心砰砰跳的是，他靠在Tony的怀里，紧贴着那个年长的男人，紧紧地与他拥吻在一起。他低头看了看手上的戒指，然后再看回照片，照片上的他戴着同样的戒指。

他结婚了！

他跟Tony Stark结婚了！

一抹小小的微笑在Peter脸上荡漾开来。

他吻了Tony Stark，把第一次给了他，还跟他结婚了！但是他却什么都记不起来！他是走了什么该死的狗屎运？！

Peter走到阳台上，那里有一个游泳池和按摩池。一些香槟酒杯和一个空瓶子散在按摩池的一侧，然后他看到用过的避孕套漂浮在水里。

他们也在这里做爱了？Wow……

Peter好奇地伸手摸了摸屁股的两颊，Tony暗示过他可能会很疼，但他并没有感觉到任何不适的地方。可能是他的快速康复能力已经把疼痛消去了？还是Tony对他很温柔？他告诉Tony这是他的第一次吗？

很多问号在脑子里转，他需要尽快填补一下记忆里的空白处，不然等Tony问起他连自己的婚礼都忘记了就太糟糕了。Peter在手机里打开Thor的联系方式——他从他的记忆片段和结婚照中知道Thor在那里。

“嘿，Thor，”电话一接通，Peter就焦急地叫他。

“嘿，蜘蛛侠，”Thor在电话里大声回他，“再次祝贺你成为Stark的家庭成员。恭喜你们啊！”

Thor的大声回答让感官敏锐的Peter不得不把手机拿离耳边一段距离。

“哦，谢谢…谢谢…嘿，昨晚我喝的那个酒让我醉得太厉害了，我可能忘了一些细节。”

“你昨晚闹得很开心，my young friend，”Thor同意。

“嗯……我记得昨晚的大部分内容，但在最关键的那段上有点模糊。就是我和Tony什么时候决定结婚的？”

“你们俩在豪华轿车上互相表达了对彼此的爱意之后…”Thor开始说道。

“谁先说的？”Peter紧张地握紧了手机。

“你，你先说的。你很开心，充满了崇拜，”Thor诚实地回答。

“果然…”Peter也大概猜到了。

“然后Tony让车停在一间商场前面，自己下车离开了一会儿。他回来后车就继续出发，然后他就再次向你表达他的爱意，还单膝跪着，像你们那些奇怪的习俗一样。”Thor继续说道。

Peter低头看着他手指上的戒指，似乎有些模糊的画面在脑里一闪而过。“哦，他把戒指装在了盒子里！”他在商店前停车买戒指！记忆涌回他的心头——Tony跪了下来，穿着黑色的裤子和一件敞开的白衬衫！

“你一答应他的求婚，我们就立刻赶往教堂，Clint当了Tony的伴郎，而我是你的伴娘！”

“伴娘？你不应该是我的伴郎吗？”Peter疑惑地皱着眉头问道。

“Clint向我解释说，只有一个伴郎，他先做了。”

“Of course…”Peter在心里为Thor被耍了暗暗地同情了一下下。

“这是一个美好的仪式，my young friend。你穿着高贵的战士服，看上去光彩照人。随后地球的猫王唱了一首歌，我跟Clint还一起合唱了。”

“然后就有了那张照片…Okay. Thanks…”

“不用谢， my friend，”Thor继续开心地说：“我正在体验一个叫做‘早餐大胃王’的地球习俗，欢迎你们来加入我。”

“Thor，现在差不多下午1点了！”

“是的，我还没有吃饱呢！这是一项极佳的挑战。”

“我想我们就不过去了。你知道的…新婚夫妇什么的……”

“那我们回家的时候再见。”

挂断电话后，Peter深吸一口气，向卧室走去。他在门口停了下来，仍然有点不敢相信他爱了很多年的那个男人在等他回到他们的床上。Tony侧卧着，面对着门口。他穿着的那件浴袍敞开着，露出了胸膛上的一大片皮肤和发着光反应堆，还有健硕的腹肌。

Tony是他的！是他的丈夫！这个认知让Peter心里突地涌上一股冲动——他现在只想爬回床上去脱下Tony身上那该死的浴袍。

Peter觉得这么多年来对Tony的爱的压抑在这一瞬间全释放了。Tony跟他结婚了，Tony也爱他，他想要他，他可以名正言顺地跟Tony做爱了！

“怎么了，宝贝？你后悔了吗？”Tony在床上问。

“不可能，”Peter说着松开了床单，让它掉在地上。

Tony本来以为男孩会惊慌失措的，但没想到会看到眼前这一幕。看着Peter自动向他展露赤裸美好的身体，他不由地咽了咽口水，感觉一股热血冲向脑门。

Peter看着Tony的反应笑了笑，他咬着下唇，心里喜滋滋的——Tony真的很想要他。

男孩爬回床上，注意到了丢在一边的润滑油和另一个废弃的避孕套。他们上了三次床吗？！

Peter靠在Tony胸前，用鼻子磨蹭着他胸前的皮肤，闻着那人身上的味道，满足地叹了口气。

“Tony，我真的很开心…我爱你很久了，在我们相遇之前，我就已经很喜欢你了，而现在知道你对我也有相同的感觉，这，这真的太让人激动了。我…我不记得昨晚我有没有告诉过你——其实我是gay，我不敢告诉大家，没人知道，甚至梅姨也不知道。虽然我知道你们不会介意这种事，但我怕这可能会稍微改变我们的关系，你可能不会再随便跟我调情…我很喜欢那个。

“老实说，昨晚有些地方对我来说还是很模糊，我的头还有点痛…不过有一些记忆又回来了——你在豪华轿车里求婚那段，”想起昨晚的求婚画面，Peter忍不住笑了笑。“在记起昨晚的细节前，你能不能再亲我一次？就像你第一次吻我那样。呃…在昨晚之前我从来没吻过任何人，我知道这听起来很愚蠢，但是……”

“Oh, Pete，”Tony打断了男孩的话，他收紧搂着Peter的手臂。他没想到会收到男孩这番深情的告白。

Peter把Tony推开一点，然后把他拉到了自己的上方，想要感受他爱人的重量。

“Oh, Peter，”Tony压低声线，指尖轻轻捏住男孩的下巴。他先是轻柔而缓慢地啄着他的唇，然后伸出舌头来舔湿它。

Peter感到一阵兴奋，他微微张开唇，让Tony的舌头滑进来。他双手插进Tony的头发里把双唇送得更近，迫不及待地与他纠缠在一起，但无奈经验不足，舌头毫无章法地胡乱搅着。

“别着急，亲爱的…”Tony抵着男孩的唇低笑了一下，然后夺回主动权，舌头灵活地卷着他的吸吮，发出暧昧的声音。

Peter被他富有技巧的亲吻刺激得发出阵阵轻颤。天啊，他幻想这个场景几千次了，却没想到真实的感觉是这么美妙。Tony的一只手开始在他上身抚摸着，他情动地扭着腰，感觉下体开始越来越硬了。他不由地呻吟了出来。

在他们接吻的过程中，Tony的浴袍被Peter推了下来挂在腰上。Peter急切地想看看他的身体，但Tony抓住了他的手。Tony拉开了俩人的距离，打断了这个吻。

“怎么了？”Peter不满地呜咽着。

“这不仅是一个吻了…”

“我想…这应该是允许的吧？”Peter伸出他的手，晃了晃戴着戒指的手指。

“你说你头痛…”

“刚结婚就用这句话来形容我，你不觉得太早了吗？只是有点痛而已啦。”男孩俏皮地眨了眨眼。

Tony忍俊不禁，“好吧，但是让我去买些头痛药和带一些吃的东西回来，这样你会感觉好点的，我们可以更好地享受那一刻，怎样？”

“噢，Tony，你真是太贴心了。我太爱你了，”Peter嘟起嘴“啵”的一声亲了Tony一下。

“我不会太久的，我保证，”Tony从床上退下来，朝他留在房门外的裤子走去……

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“我要下地狱了，”Clint刚一打开门，就看到Tony那张心烦意乱的脸，手里还拿着一个袋子。

“坐手推车去吗？什么事让你这么慌张？”

“他以为这是真的…Pete…Peter，他以为这是真的！”Tony惊慌失措地甩着手里的袋子，Clint摇摇头，看上去很困惑。

“这不是我们的目的吗？”Clint问。这时走廊上传来了动静，他们两人朝声音的方向望去，发现一对夫妇正在走出他们的房间。“进来再说，我脑袋里现在像有一头大象在踩踏，我需要水。”

Tony跟着他进了他的套房。

“我觉得我要炸了！”Tony咆哮着，一只手推乱头发。

“Dude，我见过你要爆炸的样子，通常…你比现在更镇静。怎么回事？“

“你还记得昨晚你说他是直男很可惜，因为他很适合我吗？”

“记得…”

“他不是直的！他是gay，非常gay！事实上，他从青春期开始就迷上了他的导师。”说到这里，Tony感觉心跳地有些快。

“哇！好吧，等一下…你喜欢他，他喜欢你，这不是件好事吗？”

“你以为！呵…！”Tony讽刺地说，然后开始在房间里踱步。

“Okay。我的头疼死了——慢慢地告诉我发生了什么事，这样我就能理解了，”Clint揉了揉太阳穴，然后坐在沙发上。

“昨晚当我们回到我的房间时，那孩子仍然醉得迷迷糊糊，我让他喝了一瓶水，把那套罗马服装从他身上脱下来，把他放在主床上，把床单弄得乱一点。顺便说一句，一千美元显然买不到罗马内衣。

“然后，我又弄了一些‘证据’。我在游泳池和水疗区弄湿了一些香槟酒杯，然后把它们和我带回来的空香槟酒瓶一起放在水疗区的一边。我撕开几个避孕套，把它们散开，绑在一起，这样看起来就像被人用了一样。我还把其中一个丢到热水浴缸里。

“我把另一个避孕套和一个半空的润滑油瓶放在床边，还洒了一点在床单上。看见那张漂亮的磨光的桌子了吗？”Tony指着房间中央的茶几问道。“我在我房间里的那张上面弄了一些沾着润滑油的手印，还放了一两盏灯在旁边——我想让他以为那里发生了一场疯狂的性行为。我甚至把仪式照片打印出来放好，把整个场景都布置好。

“最后我睡在卧室的沙发上。Peter像个海星一样摊开四肢，睡得像只死猪一样熟。我提前醒来，整理了一下沙发，然后只穿了一件凯撒宫的免费浴袍就溜到床上去。

“他醒来后，我就说了一些关于我丈夫早上看上去有多性感的话。就像预期的那样，他僵住了。我告诉你Clint，这是有史以来最好的安排。他转过身来，就像只可爱迷糊的仓鼠那样眨眼，说：‘丈夫？’用一个可爱困惑的声音。

“我继续告诉他昨晚的性爱是多么美好，他让我多么快乐。我甚至叫他 Peter Stark！该死的，他强作镇定，但我可以看到他眼睛里的恐慌。我就等他的恐慌什么时候爆发，但它就是没来。

“他找了个借口去洗手间，然后离开了房间…我能听到他在套房里走来走去，很明显，他把我布置的所有证据都看到了。这个计划本来是完美无缺的，但后来我听到他在打电话。他打电话给Thor！

“我以为计划被识破了，唯有躺在那里继续装，摆着一个Robert Reynolds俗气的半裸姿势。但是没有……”

“啊，”Clint插嘴说，“你们上楼的时候，我又和Thor喝了一杯啤酒，他一直在为你们高兴…他真的一点都不懂恶作剧的概念，怪不得他经常被 Loki戏弄。”

“Yeah. 不管他说什么，Peter后来回到卧室，把裹着的床单去掉，光着身子只带着羞涩的微笑…我差点心脏病发作！他又回到床上，躺在我的怀里…我不知道该怎么办！”

“Shit.”Clint不可置信地惊叫一声。

“然后他继续告诉我，我让他多么高兴…他是多么害怕出柜，但他一直爱我。他甚至承认自己因为醉酒而记不起多少事情，并让我像第一次那样吻他。”

“Oh, Man…你亲了？”

“Yes… Fuck, man，我怎么能拒绝？”

“呵，不用手推车，你是坐快车去地狱的。”

“我知道！”

“请告诉我你没有跟他上床？”

“没有！我问他的头怎么样，他说有点疼…”

“该死的，他只有轻微的宿醉？”Clint懊恼地叫了一声。

“这不是重点， Clint！重点是我现在遇到的问题，”Tony心烦气躁地说，第一次停止了他的脚步。 Clint做了个手势让他继续说下去。

“所以我坚持要给他买些头痛药，告诉他我不想让他难受…他认为这是他的新婚丈夫的一个甜蜜体贴的表现。我真是个混蛋，Barton！”

“你有止痛药？！” Clint一副得救的样子，从Tony手上夺过袋子，“嘿，还有糕点！”

Tony一把把它夺回来，“集中精神！我现在有个裸着的十八岁孩子在床上等着我，他以为昨晚和我结婚了！”

“所以你是找我征求意见的？”Clint问道，伸手再一次去拿袋子，但没有成功。

“我该怎么办？”

“Oh, Man. 不要大喊大叫的…回去承认一切就行了。”

“不！他会恨我的！”

“是的，在经历一个这么大的恶作剧之后，他会恨你一段时间的。”

“但现在我知道他想要我…Fuck…他爱我！我不能冒险去毁掉它。”一想到他和Peter的关系被搞砸，Tony就感到一阵难受。

“Ah, fuck.你是真的爱他，我甚至没见过你对佩珀这么在意过。”

“我该怎么办？”Tony叹了一口气，眉头无措地皱了起来。

“你有多爱他？你想和他结婚吗？”Clint把双手环抱在胸前，头微微一侧地看着Tony。

“如果现在我能让这一切成真，我会开心死的，”Tony像是想起了什么，嘴角牵起了一丝温柔的微笑。“昨晚我们开玩笑…说我盯着他的屁股…Yeah，他很漂亮。但一天中最美好的时光是他来实验室和我一起工作，或者当我在厨房碰到他，我们一起做食物或者看电影。我之前就喜欢他，但他搬进来后，我就彻底沦陷了。我已经48岁了，我以为这个令人赞叹的18岁少年永远不会属于我，但事实上他爱我！”

“那么，另一个办法是…你们继续在一起一段时间，然后你撒谎说你发现教堂搞砸了，举行了错误的仪式，我们当时都喝醉了，没有意识到，这样你就可以带着他去参加一个真正的仪式。”Clint摸摸下巴提议道。

“这似乎不太好。”

“这当然不好。但你想留住他…他已经18岁了，他的感情刚刚从一个他从小就深爱的男人那里得到了回报——现在你告诉他这一切都是笑话，你觉得他会作何反应?”

“你真该看看他有多高兴…他看着我，如此信任的，该死的天真无邪的样子。如果知道真相，他会觉得自己被羞辱的，他会很难过的。他永远都不会原谅我。”

“所以你是选择向他忏悔，然后伤他的心，失去他，独自难过地下地狱呢，还是选择保持沉默，摆脱谎言，和你的爱人继续生活，最后没有遗憾地下地狱呢？”Clint摊开双手，耸耸肩。

“我现在回房间去，我们得编个理由去阻止…那个吻让事情变得有点失控，我有一种感觉，他希望能跟我再做一次。”

Clint看了看他的表，“我会在13：30给你打电话，说神盾局有事在召集我们…当我们回到大厦的时候，我可以伪装下一步的电话。”

“这也许能行。你保证你会保守这个秘密吗？”Tony问。

“除非你给我两片药，我快死了。”

Tony打开袋子，朝他扔了一条药片。

“Thanks man. 如果我在你之前下地狱，我会和魔鬼说句好话的。”Clint拿着药片向他比了个手势。

Tony看着他，无奈地笑了笑，“别费心了，伙计。当我到了那里，我将有资格接替他的工作。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

就在Tony走近顶层套房的门时，他收到了Clint的短信——“恭喜你，兄弟。你的婚姻刚刚受到了媒体的关注，Pepper让我们快离开这里。还有，别打开电视。撒旦似乎在为你开一条列车线，让你去得更快。”

Tony查看了一下时间，已经下午1点20分了…离Clint的电话只有十分钟。当然，他可以在不亲吻Peter的情况下坚持到电话打来，尽管男孩躺在白色的床单上看上去性感极了。

当Peter赤身裸体地走出卧室迎接他时，Tony知道这个估计值被缩短了9分50秒。男孩用胳膊搂住他的脖子，热切地亲吻他，然后一边跟他说话，一边把他带回卧室里去。

Tony慌乱地递给男孩一些药片和一杯水，设法使事情慢下来。然后，他又喂他吃了一些他在去找Clint之前在路上买的牛角面包。

Peter在他腿上一边吃着面包，一边扭动着，等到面包吃完后，男孩又就着他的手指把上面的面包碎一一舔掉，湿滑的舌头在皮肤上游走的刺激感，让Tony的下体硬得像根铁棍一样。

男孩相信他们已经很亲密了，而且酒店套房的现状似乎也在表达着这样一个信息，这给了Peter很大的信心。虽然他缺乏经验，但他并不羞于展示自己的身体，和向Tony表达他想要的东西。

Tony听到男孩吮吸的声音又大又清楚，他把舌尖从Tony的指尖上划过，然后从他的嘴里放了出来。

“我感觉好多了，”Peter睁着可爱的小狗眼睛，在Tony的大腿上扭来扭去，伸出一只手，摸上了Tony裤子上的凸起。“我能再来点这个吗？”男孩轻咬着下唇，脸上带着挑逗又期待的表情。

Tony的性器在Peter手下抽搐了一下。老天，这也太折磨人了！这是对他前半生风流鬼混的惩罚吗？这种看着吃不得真是要了他的老命。他真想现在就扑倒男孩把他吃干抹净，但是理智在拼命克制他的兽性。

“Yeah，但是先让我亲一下你的小嘴。”

Tony趁男孩还没来得及抗议就吻住他，然后顺势抱着他倒在床上，把他压在身下。趁着这个姿势，Tony把Peter的双手放到他的双肩上让他搂着自己的脖子，从而避免男孩更过火的碰触。

但是他失策了，因为Peter在他身下直接张开了修长的双腿缠绕上他的腰，而且男孩的手滑到了他的臀部上，按着它们挺起下身摩擦。这赤裸裸的邀请暗示，Tony觉得自己都听到脑海里那根理智线断裂的声音了。

这时，他的电话响了，终于！Tony在心里衷心地感谢了Clint，彻底地松了一口气。

“你不能忽略它吗？”Peter在Tony停止了亲吻时，在他耳边喘着气不满地说。

“我已经把它设置为紧急呼叫才能接进来的，”Tony一边解释一边从Peter身上爬起来。

“Friday，帮我接起来。”

“It’s Clint，很抱歉打断了你们的蜜月，但Fury刚刚打来电话说基辅（乌克兰共和国首都）出事了。他让我们快点回去和其他队员会合，做个简短的说明，然后再带我们到航母上。”

“该死，”Peter咕哝着。

“十分钟后我们在直升机停机坪见，你去找Thor。”Tony瞥了一眼Peter。

“明白了，”Clint说完就挂了电话。

“Come on, Pete…让我们把‘硬棒’收起来，然后离开这里，”Tony哄着说。

“我改变主意了，我不想当复仇者了，”Peter哀鸣着，痛苦地趴在床上。

这样赖皮的Peter让Tony不禁失笑，“Well，即使你辞职了，你老公我还是个复仇者，所以你还是要等到我回家。”

***

Tony开了新的昆杰飞机回纽约，这样花费的时间大大缩短。就在他们降落前半小时，Clint的电话铃响了。其他人只听到了一些片面的对话。

“这里是Barton…是的…理解…情况如何…其他队员？…好吧。”

“我们可以收队了。形势已经得到控制了。”

“Aww, man，”Peter泄气地抱怨了一声。Clint侧过脸看着Tony笑了笑。

“别这么失望…就当是让你的old man休息一下，”Clint开玩笑地说：“他都这把年纪了，你得悠着点来。”

Clint的取笑让Peter脸红地挠挠头，他想着今天早上在套间里留下的多个避孕套。

“嗯…我不认为这会是个问题，”Peter转头去看着Tony。

Tony轻咳一声，当他意识到离家只剩下30分钟的时候，他睁大眼睛看着Clint。那孩子还是超级饥渴，一旦他们回到基地，他就得在自己的床上再次经历一次像在酒店时的那个状况。

“让我们看看基辅那件事是否上了新闻，我们都还没得到过简报，”Tony转移着话题，给Clint使了个眼色。

“Friday，新闻里有什么我们感兴趣的吗？”

“俄罗斯不顾全球关切，向叙利亚交付了一枚S-300地对空导弹系统。印度尼西亚地震和海啸之后，救援工作仍在继续，斯塔克基金会领导了救援工作还有很多媒体报导了您的婚礼。”

“什么？”Peter突然大叫一声，看上去很惊慌失措。

“从今天早上起就在电视上播出了。大多数人似乎很困惑为什么蜘蛛侠会穿着百夫长的盔甲参加自己的婚礼，而且已经有人在猜你的蜘蛛能力能否让你怀孕。”说完，Thor哈哈一笑。

“Jesus，”Peter无语地闭上眼睛，一手覆上额头。

“只是为了确认…那不是蜘蛛侠的能力之一，对吧？”Clint问。

“我想你可能没注意到，我是个男人，男人不能怀孕——就算是蜘蛛侠也不能怀孕，”Peter睁大眼睛说。

“Loki可以，”Thor耸耸肩说，每个人都满脸问号地看了他一眼。

“我们以后再谈这个。”Tony指着Thor说。他转向Peter，“你梅姨居然还没连环夺命call你？”

Peter从口袋里掏出他的手机，摆弄了一下，然后举向Tony。

“因为我们中的一个人在睡觉前关掉了手机，”Peter讽刺地说。

Clint忍不住笑了。“Oh，看来你男人很精力充沛。”

“难道我不知道吗？”Tony回他一句，然后对着Peter眨眨眼。

等他们着陆的时候，Peter已经准备好马上回皇后区去和他梅姨谈谈，而Tony会应付 Pepper和其他队员。与此同时，Clint正坐在那里被Thor的关于Jotun的生理机能刷新了世界观。

***

Peter用他的旧钥匙打开了公寓的门。几个月前他搬出去的时候，梅告诉他要留着它，他随时可以回来。

但他猜他这次回来，估计会有点“不受欢迎”。

“Peter！”刚把门打开，梅的声音就传出来。Peter把行李背包放下来，看着梅叉着腰盯着他。

“嗨，梅姨，”Peter挠了挠后脑勺，紧张地把钥匙放回牛仔裤口袋里。

“告诉我这不是真的！”梅生气地说。

Peter闭上眼睛吸了一口气，说：“这是真的。”

“这是一个宣传噱头还是什么？”

“不，我们真的结婚了。我爱他。”

“你甚至都不是同性恋！”梅的声音拔高，一下子太多爆炸性信息让她处理不过来。

Peter低下头皱了皱眉，他应该早点告诉梅的。“很抱歉我没告诉你。”

“ Michelle呢，和你一起玩的那个女孩？我以为你们两个……”

“No，我们只是一起去玩，仅此而已。我一直喜欢男人，梅姨。我很早就意识到了这一点。”

“早？多早？”

“你没想过为什么我卧室的墙上贴的是钢铁侠海报，而不是蕾哈娜或泰勒斯威夫特吗?”

“我以为那是因为你喜欢科学…所以你一直在骗我？”梅问，看上去很受伤。

“不，不！”Peter举起双手为自己解释，“你只是做了一个假设，如果纠正了你会让我暴露一些我还没准备好的东西。”

“这是为什么呢？你不能相信我吗？你觉得我会不赞成？”

“不，可能恰恰相反，你可能会鼓励我出柜，甚至对我施加压力。我只是还没准备好。”

“Well, 显然Tony Stark知道！”

“他没有…在昨晚之前他都不知道。”

“这么说，你一夜之间从一个没出柜的少年变成了一个已婚男人？这是怎么回事，Peter？你在那些照片里看起来像喝醉了。”

Peter抿了抿嘴唇低下头不敢看梅的眼睛。

“他给你酒了？”

“不！不是那样的！我自己偷喝了一点，我很抱歉，梅。”

“但是你喝醉了！”

“有点，”Peter承认。

“他还让你换装了。这到底是怎么回事？”

“他没有！天啊，你让他听起来像个变态！”

“他不是吗？因为从我的立场来看，他带着一个勉强合法但没有足够的安全感对家人出柜的青少年去了拉斯维加斯，让他喝醉，在他显然受到酒精影响的时候跟他结婚，然后，毫无疑问，他在一家肮脏的旅馆里和他一起度过了一夜，同时沉迷于一些古怪的服装癖！”

“不是那样的，我们住在凯撒宫的顶层套房，而不是什么破烂的旅馆…”Peter停了下来，他意识到自己在为一些无关紧要的错误部分辩护。

“梅，听我说。我爱他，我和他结婚了。我希望你为我高兴，”Peter恳求道。

“为你高兴？他48岁了，新闻不断提醒我！他已经大到可以做你的父亲了。你出生的时候他已经三十岁！你在婴儿车里的时候，他在向第三世界国家兜售武器！”

“嘿！他已经变了！”

“他有吗？从我的立场来看，他昨晚那个表现可不是一个高尚的人该做的。而且他的私生活混乱——换完一个又一个，杂志都跟不上，我真希望你知道安全的性行为！”

“梅，”Peter语气坚定地警告说。

“只要他觉得你无聊了，他就会像甩掉其他人一样甩掉你，才不会管你们有没有在拉斯维加斯结的那个愚蠢的婚，”梅厉声说。

“梅你不能别那样说他。”

“那个混蛋在利用你！”

“你不能这样侮辱我的丈夫！”Peter大喊。

“丈夫？！别逗我笑了！你18岁了，Peter！不要因为愚蠢到相信他的谎言，和持着一些愚蠢的迷恋，就把你的生活抛在脑后！”

“够了！谈话结束了！我要回大厦去了，”Peter生气地背上背包，转身离开。

“好啊，当你发现他和一个廉价的女演员在床上时，别来找我哭诉！”梅对着他的背大叫。话一出口，她就觉得自己说得太过了。

Peter停顿了一下，然后回头看着梅的眼睛。他把手伸进牛仔裤口袋里，掏出钥匙用力把它拍在面前的桌子上。

他一句话也没说，转身就走了。

TBC


End file.
